clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Callery-Aiken
Connor was the youngest biological child of James and Salma. He died in episode 65 of In The Suburbs. He has two grandchildren, Raylan and Kai, however he only lived to see the first. Known CC Elder hair: here Description He was very much of a flirt as a teen, once breaking up with seven girls at the same time. Has a long face, a mixed skin tone, blue eyes, short blond hair, and the biggest most buff body in the entire series, with the exception of his father- James-. He often wears athletic clothing, even though he is a banker. As a teen, Connor would date many girls and even ended up getting one of them pregnant. He was seen as the kind of guy that didn't really care about school as he was so interested in getting girlfriends. As a teen he didn't also seem to want to spend time with his kids, but this changed when he became an adult. Connor also showed interest in his child-hood best friend, Erika despite having other girlfriends at the time. Connor had matured a lot when he became an adult and decided to follow in his father's footsteps to become an athlete since he loved fitness. However, this changed to businessman as James advised him to change career paths. Connor progressed to become a better man and father to his twins as he grew older- Blanca, and Amelia-. Connor also started to see how much he messed up as teen and knew he had to start to settle down. He finally decided he only wanted to be with Erika and broke up with all those other girls to be with her. When Connor started dating Erika, she brought the best out of him and made him realize what true love really was. As Connor got older, he realized he needed to be a better father to Amelia and Blanca and wanted to introduce them to his girlfriend Erika, before he decided he wanted a family and to settle down and get married to her. After Connor had his first two kids, Summer and Sebastian (Seb), he was seen as a much more matured and well rounded adult, taking good care of his kids and wanting the best for them. This was shown even more when Connor and Erika had their third child, Sage. Connor was shown to have become a great man, caring a lot for Erika and his kids and looking after them as much as he can. He was also shown to be a great, supporting younger brother to his sister Charlie-Rose when she was going through a tough time with her marriage with Asher. Connor, knowing what he was like as teen, gave advice to Asher and how to fix his marriage with Charlie-Rose. Connor sometimes can be seen as a character that doesn't always get as much appreciation as other sims as an adult, because despite his teen years, he is shown to be a much better man and more caring to his family and friends. Toddlerhood When Connor was born, he was delivered by Jerome Hirsch-the same doctor that also delivered Jessy and Ryder. As a toddler, Connor had the inquisitive trait and was gifted with a golden retriever named Bruno, who he cared a lot about. Bruno was a best friend to Connor. Connor tended to make quite a few messes as he had the wild trait and was looked after by his older sister Charlie-Rose, as well as his parents. At this age, Connor was known for being the cutest toddler ever at this time. Childhood Fun When Connor aged up into a child, he acquired the 'Dog Lover' trait. As a child, Connor became really close with his cousin Abel. He spent a lot of his days at home with Bruno or hanging out with his friend Erika, whom he met at school. Erika and Connor would often play pranks on the teachers and students at school. Connor also met some other friends at school, but wasn't seen spending time with them apart from him and Erika. Connor was mostly seen spending time with Erika more than anyone. Connor drifted apart from his other friends by the time he had become a teenager. Teen Days Connor continued his close friendship with Abel. He was very mischievous and a bit of a rebel. He was an attractive teen and became a relentless tease to the point where girls would fight over him. He started dating his first girlfriend Sofia, but that was short lived and he started flirting with an alien, Elisha, who became his second girlfriend. After a date at the Von Haunt Estate, Elisha became pregnant. She gave birth to twin girls and named them, Amelia and Blanca. Although Connor and Elisha were no longer together, Connor still attempted to stay in his daughters' lives. Unfortunately, Connor was a teen for not to long when his best dog friend Bruno sadly passed away. Connor continued to pursue numerous romantic interests seemingly having a new girlfriend every day, sometimes more than one at the same time. To the point where he had 7 girlfriends at once when he had become a young adult. He showed a lot more interest in his best friend Erika, though he wouldn't officially date her until years later. However, Connor and Erika went on their first date and had their first kiss even though he still had many girlfriends at this stage. Erika didn't date Connor properly until he officially broke up with his 7 girlfriends, which he willingly did to win Erika's heart, and put his bad ways of teenhood behind him. Sadly, even though they were thick as thieves, Connor and Abel started to drift apart. Abel’s PTSD was getting hard for Connor to handle and Connor seemed to want to spend more time with his girlfriends instead of Abel. It didn’t help that Abel started to fall for Erika as well, but Abel and Erika never got together due to Erika only having feelings for Connor. Adulthood Connor became snobbish when he grew into an adult although that didn't stay for long as he went back to his street/trendy ways. He joined the athletic career, following his father's footsteps, however, decided to quit his career after his father advised him to join the business career instead. Connor eventually started officially dating Erika, not long before his sister's wedding. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduce her to his daughters, Amelia and Blanca. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor took Erika away to Granite Falls for a romantic evening. They had their first woo-hoo together and Connor proposed to Erika. Connor threw an engagement party at the Suburbs household where it was revealed him and Erika were already married, and he then moved to Brindleton Bay to live with Erika in her house. Clare used MCC to remove the fact that Connor and Erika had married and back to the engaged stage of their relationship. However to do this, Connor had to propose to Erika again. Connor finally completed his Serial Romantic aspiration and it changed to Big Happy Family like Erika's aspiration. The two of them tried to elope immediately a couple of times, especially during their date. Connor and Erika eloped again at Ciara and Anthony's house and Erika seemed to be pregnant. Erika's abdomen was big, revealing she is carrying Connor's child. Connor and Erika's first child was born off-screen and was revealed to be a girl named Edith, whose name it was decided would be changed to Summer, as she was born on the last day of summer. Unlike with Amelia and Blanca, Connor is shown to be more father-like with his daughter Summer. However, this is likely because he was a teenager when Amelia and Blanca were born and he matured quite a lot since then so embraces fatherhood with Summer, especially now is an adult and is married to Erika. This is explored more in episodes 29 and 30 of In the Suburbs when he is around Summer. Connor and Erika had a Vow renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma's vow renewal the day before Salma died. Connor went to the park with his daughter Summer, Abel, and his daughter Phoenix as a "daddy playdate", and it gave the boys a chance to catch up again, especially since they drifted apart when they were teenagers and they both have busy lives with Connor married and with Summer, and Abel having to raise Phoenix as a single dad. Erika and Connor tried for another baby a couple of weeks before Christmas and were successful. Connor invited his dad, James around a couple of times and spent a lot of time with him, and he also invited over Anthony. Connor helped Anthony with his relationship with Ciara, in hopes it would help their marriage. Connor and Erika's son Sebastian was born during a blizzard, two weeks before Christmas. On Sebastian's 6th (child) birthday, knowing they wanted more than 2 children, Connor and Erika tried for their third baby and were successful. The baby was revealed to be a girl and was given the name Sage when she became a toddler. Connor and Erika, on the same day of Sage's birthday, inherited $50,000 from Salma and James' deaths, which helped them move house. Also on Sage's birthday, Connor found out he was about to be a grandfather as his daughter Blanca came around to celebrate Sage's birthday and Blanca was 9 months pregnant. In fact she was in labour at the house. A while latter, Connor met his grandchild, a cute little boy named Raylan Black. Who was a toddler, just like his aunt Sage. After Erika supposedly rang Connor to come to the bar, Connor was able to see Asher flirt with another woman, despite the fact he was married to Connor's sister Charlotte. It appeared that Connor could see that Asher had cheated on Charlotte and made out with a French looking woman named Emilee. After the affair, Connor told Asher to tell Charlotte the truth as Asher asked for Connor's advice. Connor was later shocked to find out that Charlotte had decided to divorce Asher so Connor and Erika invited Charlotte to Sebastian's 13th birthday after knowing she was struggling and didn't know what to do. Connor was seen entering a restaurant with Lilith and Jamie, along with Erika. Connor and Erika were seen to have been discussing having another baby, in which she seemed happy about. In episode 39 of Cats & Dogs, Connor and Erika agreed to get Sage a cat if her grades improved, which did happen and Connor went with Sage and Abel to Holly Spicer's house - since Abel knew Holly had lots of cats - and Connor brought a cat named Princess for Sage. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Connor aged up into an elder in the summertime along with his wife Erika, in episode 41 of cats & dogs. Connor's dress sense was much more older and more "older dad" like. Connor also got promoted to Hedge Fund Manager the day before his birthday. Connor met up with Airi, Macy and Akira on the first day of Summer and met Jace, Sage's new boyfriend for the first time, who he seemed to like. However, Connor witnessed the death of his soulmate/wife Erika the following night, breaking Connor's heart. Connor later visited Sulani with Sebastian and Summer to visit Sage and they all helped her and Airi to clean up the beach. Connor later then informed Sammy B that Sebastian had gotten badly injured in the army - he lost his leg - which resulted in Seb moving back home and for Connor (and helpers) to help Sebastian get back into good health. Connor, as well as Kaiden, died the following January - on New Years Eve, before he was planning on walking his daughter Summer down the isle of her wedding to Seiji. Traits/Aspiration * Romantic * Active * Snob Serial Romantic Aspiration Connor had the Serial Romantic aspiration when he was a teenager up until he was in his early adulthood. This aspiration meant Connor would love to date many girls and sleep with them, to the point where he had 7 girlfriends at once by the time he was 18. This aspiration changed after he started dating the love of his life, Erika. Big Happy Family Aspiration Connor's aspiration changed to the Big Happy Family one after he completed his Serial Romantic one. He gained the Big Happy Family aspiration because he wanted the same goals in life as Erika, and wanted to have lots of kids with her. Connor's aspiration changed when he had only been dating Erika for about a month. Aspiration_TS4_Serial_Romantic.png Aspiration_TS4_Big_Happy_Family.png Trivia *Connor had a "reputation" as the cutest male toddler (because of Faith) until Clare said that Hunter may have had stolen the title from him. This topic is still hotly debated. *Connor once had 7 girlfriends at the same time. *Connor's now wife Erika refused to date him if he was seeing other girls. *Connor had the same hairstyle from toddlerhood to the beginning of his teen-hood, which Clare described as "Connor hair", his son Sebastian later had that hair. *The name Connor is anglicized of the name Conchobhar, created from three words meaning wolf, desiring and Hebrew God and the Hebrew god 15 wifes. **Which is kind of ironic since Connor holds the record for most ex-lovers. *Clare suspected Connor and Erika would be together since they were children. She also thought they would be together when they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also described Erika and Connor's relationship as a "mini Jalma". *Connor was the first boy in the family to get his girlfriend (Elisha) pregnant and not be there for the birth as well as not live with her. The second was Abel. *Connor apparently married Erika off-screen as revealed in the final episode of Teen Runaway and then moved into her house with her. Clare said they would soon have a renewal of vows ceremony because of this. *Clare used MCC to remove their married status and changed it back to engaged twice, however they kept getting re-married off-screen. *Connor finally completed the Serial Romantic aspiration in the 27th episode of In the Suburbs and it changed to Big Happy Family, the same as Erika. *Since a teenager, Connor had a glitch where he would sometimes walk like a toddler, going up and down through the floor, something which has sparked many jokes. **This glitch has not been seen for a very long time, and it unknown as to why. *Connor is the first sim to have children as a teen, and only main series male sim to do so. *In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare decided to leave Connor and Erika as married as they "clearly were so in love that they wanted to stay married." * His family has a tradition of having bush babies, as Salma and James conceived Charlie Rose in a bush, Charlie had Willow and Chase, but despite having the most kids, Connor didn't. *Connor and Erika had a vow renewal in episodes 31 of In the Suburbs like his parents did, in front of his parents so that they could see his ceremony. *Connor is a part of “In The Suburbs“ series. *He is the 3rd sim to have 4 kids, the first being Clare and Ali. **He now has five altogether, meaning he has the most kids out of any sim in the series. **He's the sim to have the most kids. this is due to having Amelia and Blanca from his previous relationship with Elisha, and then having 3 kids, Summer, Sebastian and Sage from his marriage with Erika. *Connor is British and Arabic. *Despite his teen years, Connor has aged up to be a very mature and well rounded adult, good father and husband. *His hair is the only hairstyle that would realistically go from blonde to grey, in stages of time, according to Clare. *Connor lived longer than Erika, even though Erika was younger than him. It's because he had the athletic aspiration, which gave him the long lived trait. *Connor and Kaiden both died on New Years Eve, about 10 years later after is sister Charlotte-Rose. Traits ''Current traits: and '' Active - From always enjoying workouts and sports, much like his father, James. Romantic - From being kind of like a 'player' when he was a teenager. Snob - From growing up with a massive sports star father, celebrity chef mother, and living in a very well furnished house in a very nice neighbourhood. Previous traits: Wild - Connor had the wild trait as a toddler. Clare believed that the reason for his strange glitch where he walked like a toddler was because of this trait. Dog Lover - As a child, Connor had the Dog Lover trait because of his close bond with his dog, Bruno. Relentless Tease - From being a 'player' when he was a teenager. This trait was removed when Connor aged up into a young adult because Relentless Tease is a teen only trait. Inquisitive - this was his toddler trait after his wild trait got switched out, it sadly didn’t help his weird walk style Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Al Arabi Category:Blonde Category:Blue eyes Category:Parent Category:Dead Characters Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Brother